


THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER - Bon Appetit

by ksstarfire



Series: THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fun and Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning in the S/H house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER - Bon Appetit

Hutch woke up feeling a weight on his midsection. Without moving, he opened his eyes and looked down. He saw a mass of dark curly hair lying on his stomach. He blinked. It wasn’t unusual to wake up and find his lover draped over his body, but this was something different.

“What are you doing, Starsk?”

“Watchin' my favorite cock wake up.”

Hutch chuckled, and then realized his cock WAS waking up under that deep blue stare. “Like what you see?”

“Oh yeah, babe. I sure do.” Starsky reached out and ran one finger up the vein on the back of the cock from bottom to top.

His cock jerked in response. “Starsk! What are you doing?”

“Helpin' my favorite cock wake up.”

Without warning Starsky bent his head and took the now fully erect cock in his mouth, sucking it deeply and rubbing his tongue firmly just under the head.

“STARSKY!” Hutch gasped and reached down to take his lover’s head in his hands and pull him back. “What are you doing!?”

“Tryin' to have breakfast with my favorite cock… if you’ll shut up and stop stoppin' me!”

Hutch turned loose of Starsky’s head and put his arms over his head to grab fistfuls of his pillow. “Bon appetit!”


End file.
